Conquered
By Almondy c: A/N Hey :) It’s been a bit of a time since a started a new fanfic. So, enjoy! ^^ Also, this takes place like decades from the regular clans, and now there are a lot of cats in the clans Preface It was calm. Silent, even. Nothing—not even stars—showed in the darkness that entangled the forest. Only a sliver of the moon would decide to peek into the night. But that would be later, not now. Now is when Bumbleheart ran. In the silence, the pounding of her paws against the frosty ground would be easily noticeable. Even the tiniest ant would hear the echo of her paw steps, fleeing away from Bumbleheart. But Bumbleheart didn’t care. She didn’t care if those glossy pelts of WindClan cats or slick pelts of ShadowClan showed up to a trespasser on their borders. Although, that was the greatest fear on this darkest night. As Bumbleheart raced through the thin woodland of ThunderClan, she racked her brain for the next step of her plan. She tried to calm herself. So far, so good. No one has noticed. No one will notice if I keep up the pace. ''These thoughts reverberated every time Bumbleheart’s paws hit the ground. Bumbleheart kept running. With every step, she felt a little more free. Free from the ones who said they were friends, free from the clans—ThunderClan especially. Bumbleheart heard the sound of a river. She was close to the WindClan border now. If she kept up the pace and veered northeast, she would cross the border and finally escape. Escape from the clans. ''The prison. The odd thing was, is that she saved them. Bumbleheart saved the clans—from the evil disaster known as the Plague, which was a horrible sickness. She, along with Appletail, found a cure after a long and dangerous quest. But she was known as the clans’ hero. Bumbleheart winced. Appletail. ''Her best friend. The only one who shared her hurt. An image of his ginger fur and bright green eyes flashed in her head. ''I’m gonna miss him. A lot. But I have to do this... Bumbleheart found herself at the creek that marked the border of WindClan faster than she excepted. She stopped, sighing. In the silent night—despite the creek—she was the only noise. She honestly felt like she was the only living being in the night. Bumbleheart would rather it be that way; she would rather it be her as the only one alive—than her be the hero of 5 clans—of hundreds of cats–who pressured her to be perfect, their expectations so high. The cats expected their “hero” to do so much—to solve almost every problem—that even her family went with these expectations. They wanted her to be perfect. She was basically the leader of the 5 clans after saving everyone from the Plague. The leader of 5 huge ''clans. No one, except for Appletail, would listen to her talk about how stressful her “new hero life” was. This stress is what brought Bumbleheart to be here. Fleeing. Bumbleheart stared one more time at the silent ThunderClan territory, at the life she was leaving behind. She regrets leaving her family and her clanmates, but when she became the “famous one”...were her family and friends ''even family and friends? Or were they just other cats begging for their solutions solved—begging her and threatening her into being perfect? What they wanted—what the clans wanted—what her family wanted—was for Bumbleheart to be perfect. Bumbleheart shook her head. No one can be perfect, not even the hero of the Clans. At least, she can’t be perfect. And Bumbleheart doesn’t want to be. She never wanted to be perfect. But they forced her to. Bumbleheart sighed, once again, and gazed at the territory of ThunderClan. She took all the details in, barely hearing the swift sound of the river. This was the last time she would be here. Bumbleheart knew that firmly. If she went back—well she didn’t know. But she didn’t want to know. Bumbleheart turned, leaped over the WindClan border, and continued onto elsewhere. She wasn’t perfect. And no matter how much the clans needed her, she wasn’t going back. One tbcCategory:Almondheart’s fanfics